This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to incorporate wireless communications circuitry into electronic devices. If care is not taken, a device may be made overly large to accommodate wireless circuitry or wireless performance may not be satisfactory.